Together for a week
by girlygirl13146
Summary: Steve finally gets to see his boyfriend since 2 years ago. Can they keep their relationship a secret?


Steven awoke extra early this morning because this was the first out of 7 days that he would get to see his boyfriend Tim. Steve is so excited, he can barley handle the car ride to the airport. Steve decides to wait for Tim at his favorite coffie shop...Dunkin Donuts, while waiting for Tim, Steve decides to order him a coffie for when he arrives. Steve is dissipointed when he gets a text from Tim saying Hey sorry babe my plane got delayed I won't arrive until tomorrow :( . Steve was ready to leave when Tim snuck up behind him and lifted him off his feet. Steve was so happy he started to cry tears of joy. "I thought you wern't arriving till tomorrow" Steve asked with tears in his eyes. "I lied so that I could come surprise you" Tim exclamed. Tim and Steve talked the whole car ride home to the bahm house. They arrived home pretty late so not to long after everyone got to know Tim, everyone decided to go to bed. When Tim and Steve got to Steve's room, Tim locked the door and pinned Steve against the wall in a passonite kiss. While still in the kiss Tim started to unzip and unbutton Steve's shorts. They were both ready to go full on but then Steve suddenly rembered that the other bahm boys didn't know Tim and Steve were dating, they thought they were best friends. "Tim we can't the bahm boys" Steve manged to say. "Shhh we can still do this, we just need to keep it down" Tim said. "Your right we just have to be really quiet" Steve gasped into Tim's mouth. With that Tim started to pull away from the kiss and slowly slide Steve's pants off, his dick getting harder by the seconds. With Steve's pants all the way off Tim started to palm Steve's growing buldge. Steve started to softly moan at the feeling and before he knew it his boxers were off and he felt Tim's lips on the head of his dick. "uggggh" Steve moaned still trying to be quiet. As he got more of Steve's cock Tim couldn't contain himself any more. His lips left Steve's cock and went stright for his neck, his hands slowly inching up Steve's shirt searching for his nipples. When he finally found them he started to pinch and rub them. He was very pleased when he earned some moans from his partners soft beautiful lips. He detached from Steve's neck and removed his shirt. Admiring his fresh empty canvas, he started sucking Steve's nipples then all over his toned belly. Leaving many love marks to show Steve was his. When Tim was proud enough of this, he took Steve and put him on the bed. He then started undress himself midway through Steve flipped them over so he was on top. He started to grind his hips against Tim's feeling Tim's buldge get bigger, he started to remove his loves boxers staring at Tim's dick with awe, Steve started to get worried about if he was going to be able to keep quiet. Tim say his worry, smiled, and said "Don't worry love i'll take care of you". Putting three finger in Steve's mouth, he told him to suck. Steve had know idea why but still obayed. After steve was done Tim flipped them over and slowly pushed one finger into Steve's gaping entrance. As Tim found Steve's prostate, Steve feeling a very loud moan coming on started to suck and nip Tim's neck to try to lower the sounds. Tim slide the second finger in and started to sissor them. Hitting Steve's prostate, Tim slid the third finger in. After streching Steve out as much as possible, he slid his fingers out. Steve moaning at Tim's absense gasped when he felt the head of Tim's cock enter him. Tim had to control himself for Steve's sake so he slowly slid his whole cock in Steve. He let Steve get used to the feeling having him inside of him and when Steve started to move around experimentaly, Tim began to thrust. He started off slowly and got faster with every time Steve said to go faster. As Tim went faster, Steve felt his end coming soon. Tim felt the same. He hit Steve's prostate one last time when they both started to come. After crashing down from their highs, they cleaned up, got dressed, and cuddled up in bed. "I love you" Tim said. "I love you too" Steve answred sleepily. He fell asleep and so did Tim not long after.


End file.
